Who Knew?
by MKRG
Summary: Sleep is good. Sleep with Vala next to you is better. Having others find out? Not so good. Former oneshot continued. DV
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew?

**Summary**: Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c are amused to find Daniel and Vala in an unlikely place after they have gone missing for quite some time. DV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thin rays of morning sunlight streamed in through their small window, illuminating the peaceful pair asleep. Vala wore a camisole and matching panties. Daniel was shirtless and in a pair of thin pajama pants. Though they often began the night as far away from each other as possible, somehow the pair always managed to end up cuddled together. It was a truth that both had come to accept. It kept the nightmares away, they concluded.

She laid on her side with her head on his shoulder. He laid on his back with his head turned toward hers. His arm rested over her thin frame. One of Vala's legs had found its way on top of Daniel's. Their feet tangled together naturally. A pillow and a thin sheet had been pushed into a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed, casualties of this foreign planet's nighttime heat.

They didn't stir when the front door to their one-room shack creaked open. It was still much too early to wake up for a long day's work. Teal'c was the first to peek his head through the door. There wasn't much in the way of furniture here. Two chairs were situated by a crumbling fireplace. The only other sign of human life was the straw bed on the other side of the room, the one that contained the two people he had been searching for.

Before entering completely, he turned back to the others and put his index finger up to his mouth. Cameron and Sam were puzzled by his gesture to be quiet. They followed him into the cramped dwelling and soon realized why. There they were, sleeping peacefully as if nothing was wrong. As if they had never been chased away from the Stargate and its closest village by some angry locals. As if the second village that took them in had never refused to let them leave.

The three of them crept slowly toward the foot of the bed. They smirked at each other and tried to hold back the impending laughter. A month alone together certainly changed a few things for these two. Vala stirred. They stood straight at attention, fearful that they had woken her, even if that was their original intention.

"Vala?" Sam whispered.

"Princess, time to wake up," Cameron announced, his voice just above a whisper.

She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes. Without turning her head away from Daniel, she willed them to open. She had heard a familiar voice and wanted to investigate. One eye popped open, and then the other. She blinked them numerous times.

"Vala?" Sam whispered again.

She turned her head toward the sound. Her mouth gaped open in surprise as she sat up to face them. A small satisfied smile soon replaced her expression. "Well, it's about time!" she whispered back. "Where have you been?"

"Perhaps you should dress first before we explain," Teal'c said as quietly as his baritone voice would allow.

Vala suddenly looked down. No pants. With a sly look at Teal'c and Cameron, she pulled the sheet up over her legs. Vala grabbed the pillow from the foot of the bed and smacked Daniel's stomach with it. "Daniel! Wake up!" He jumped and grumbled, but refused to open his eyes.

After a few moments of defiant silence, he mumbled, "What time is it."

"Early," she replied.

Daniel pulled the pillow off his stomach and covered his face with it. "Then go back to sleep." He pulled at the back of her camisole and brought her back down to his level. She giggled and glanced toward their friends. Their smirks returned.

She cuddled next to him as before, but whispered in his ear to alert him of their teammates' presence. He shot up and the pillow flew like a projectile onto the wooden floor. He sat with eyes wide open now, staring at the rest of SG-1. "Guys! You're here! What took you so long?" Vala had already sat up next to him.

The three of them burst out laughing. Cameron managed to say between chuckles, "I'm gonna love reading your report, Jackson."

Daniel was clearly puzzled at his friends' reactions to seeing him again. He would have expected warm hugs and pats on the back, but not outright laughter. Then it clicked. He turned his head to the woman next to him. She imitated his movement and smiled back. "Good morning," she said simply.

"Morning." The corners of his lips rose into a slight smile. A month ago, his friends catching him in bed with Vala would have flustered him to no end because he was afraid of what they would think. But today, he wasn't sure he even cared. "So," he said casually, quelling their dying laughter, "what's new?"

"Oh I don't know, Jackson. You tell me," Cameron said as he quirked his eyebrows.

"Not much. Got stranded here. Had to get married to survive. You know, the usual."

Now the trio's mouths dropped to the floor. "Married?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yup."

"When?" Teal'c asked next.

Vala replied, "Oh, a few days after we got here. Daniel's been such a good sport." She grinned at her husband.

He rolled his eyes. "The natives didn't take too kindly to a man and a woman exiting the forest alone. They were going to skin us alive if we didn't pretend to be a married couple."

"Whew, you had me worried there. For a minute there, I actually thought you two had gone and gotten hitched!"

"But, we did." Daniel went on to explain after they gave him questioning looks. "Pretty soon the villagers were demanding some proof of our marriage. So _Vala_ made up some story about being engaged and said we wanted to get married here. Unfortunately, these people were more than happy to oblige."

"Oh come on, Daniel. Being my husband hasn't been that bad! I've never seen you so relaxed and happy," Vala declared.

He thought about it a moment. "I guess. Anyway, when do we get out of here?"

"Now, if you like," his team leader said.

"Good, let's go." Daniel got off the bed and stood, still shirtless. Vala did the same on her side.

"Umm, Vala?" Sam started. "Don't you want to put on some pants first?"

"And do you not wish to acquire a shirt?" Teal'c asked of Daniel.

They both looked down at the same time. "Oh."

"Hand me my pants, darling. I think they're over there." She pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor. He did as he was asked and then asked her for a shirt. It was hidden in another pile of clothes on the floor. They quickly put on the clothes and waited patiently.

Cameron shook his head and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Something_ had to have make these clothes end up on the floor. "Odyssey, we found 'em. We're ready to disembark."

"Understood, Colonel. Initiating beam out…" a voice said over his radio.

The Asgard beaming technology worked perfectly and sent the now-whole SG-1 to the bridge of the Odyssey. The Colonel in command stood up from his chair to greet his new guests.

"ColonelPeterson, may I present DanielJackson and his _wife_, Vala… Jackson," Teal'c announced with an unusually large grin. Vala's grin grew just as large. Daniel turned to his friend in surprise. A look of betrayal crossed his face.

"Oooh, I think I like the sound of that," Vala said. Sam and Cameron chose that moment to burst back into laughter.

0000000000

Daniel laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was his third night back on Earth, back in his own quarters at the SGC. His arms were crossed behind his head. He couldn't sleep and he finally understood why. Somebody was missing. Daniel had tried to deny his dependence on her the minute they had returned. He tried to forget how nice it had been to wake up to someone's smiling face in the morning.

Now he remembered being puzzled at how _respectful_ Vala had been every night. Once they tied the knot, she never made an inappropriate move on him. She never asked him outright for sex or anything related. If that's what it took to get her off his back, he would have married her the moment he met her on the Prometheus. Daniel tried to shake the thought out of his head. "That's just crazy talk," he said to himself.

000

Vala laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been three days and he had barely acknowledged their short-lived marriage unless they were in a briefing. She suddenly regretted holding back the entire month that she had alone with him. What was she thinking, waiting for him to make the first move? What made her think that it would have been better to let him realize things on his own? Like how lucky he was to have her as his wife? How gorgeous she was? How incredibly attractive he was to her in every way? How much she loved him?

She shook the questions out of her mind. "Silly. It was just silly."

A knock on the door interrupted her reverie. Vala got up and pulled on a bathrobe before answering it. The object of her obsession stood there with a sorry look on his face. "Did I wake you?" She shook her head and waited for him to explain his presence. "Can't sleep," he said simply.

"Me neither." One look in his eyes answered all her questions. Nothing more needed to be said. She knew he wanted to sleep next to her. Vala moved aside to invite him in. He got into bed and held his arms out for her. She removed her bathrobe and complied. Vala settled into his embrace naturally. 'Maybe not so silly after all,' she thought with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, it's fluffy. There is no actual kissy-face or other unmentionables acts of love in this one. But for some reason, I just had to get it down. Was it worth it? You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When the reviewers requested that I continue this, the mind was willing but unable to comply. After many months, I finally came up with something. So here it is. Daniel's suffering from the sexual tension of sleeping with Vala in that innocent way. I feel like I need a third chapter to do this justice, so cross your fingers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no sunlight to wake them. No animal noises to alert them to dawn. It was the base alarm that finally had Daniel stirring. He sucked in a breath as the obnoxious sound infiltrated his ears. The alarm eventually stopped, but not before Daniel remembered the weight in his arms. Vala.

She lay there on his chest, quietly cuddled up to him. He smiled at the slight snore emanating from the mop of black hair that was tickling his chin. Daniel wondered how exactly their friendship had taken this rather innocent turn. They had been sleeping – literally sleeping – together for the past two weeks. Daniel and Vala were unable to escape the closeness between them that developed on that horrid little planet last month.

He resisted the urge to kiss her gently. He wasn't sure why. _We're just friends_, he told himself. A voice in the back of his mind, which strangely sounded like Mitchell, screamed, _Yeah right!_ Daniel often ignored that voice.

Another base alarm sounded. Vala grumbled and stretched in place. When she opened her eyes, she found Daniel's staring back at her. "Good morning, Darling," she said with a smile.

"More like good afternoon." Turning his head to the digital clock on the nightstand, he added, "We slept in 'til one."

Vala buried her head into his chest once more. "At least it's Saturday," the muffled voice replied. No one could really blame them. Their previous mission had been exhausting.

"Come on, time to get up." Daniel sat up, but Vala's arms wrapped around him and she kept her head buried where it was. He chuckled softly at her. Complaining more, Vala swung her leg over and effectively trapped Daniel on the bed with her body. He laid back down from the strain. He learned long ago that she was no morning person. Correction. Afternoon person.

"Ughh. Vala," he whined.

She snuggled in even further. "I'm not ready yet." Daniel sighed. There was no arguing this time. She had him trapped.

Minutes passed with no movement.

_Uh-oh_. She had him trapped. _Not good_. His body was beginning to catch up with his mind. A beautiful woman had him trapped on a bed. _Ohhh, not good_. One of Vala's eyes popped open. She felt it, too.

_I really hope she's too tired to notice_. Pretending to still be asleep, Vala moaned slightly as she adjusted her position. The action caused her to rub up on Daniel's willing manhood ever so slowly. He closed his eyes. _Holy… please, no._

_Just give in_, the Mitchell-like voice ordered.

_No. No. No,_ his regular mind replied.

_Aww, come on! She's right there. Just imagine how good the…_

_No! No! No!_ his mind interrupted.

_You know you want to,_ the voice taunted.

_That's not the point._

_Ha! So you admit it! You want her._

_Argghhh._ Vala chose that moment to readjust _again_. This time Daniel was sure she was awake. "Vala."

"Hmm."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No, dammit."

"I'm gonna have to throw you off if you don't get up."

"Then you'd have to touch me." Daniel groaned. The only way to get her off of him would require his hands on her waist, which didn't bode well for his situation. She would surely take advantage of it.

"Please?"

Her head popped up to look at him. "Well, since you asked nicely." He began to sigh with relief until he realized the way she was choosing to get off of him. In an excruciatingly slow manner, she was sliding off, applying pressure in all the right – no, wrong – places. After an eternity, it finally ended with her standing up half-naked in a tight T-shirt and panties next to the bed. Daniel didn't have to bother looking at her face to know the smirk was there. She strutted over to the bathroom, making sure to wiggle her bottom just a little extra this afternoon.

His eyes followed the wiggling all the way to the bathroom door. He threw his head back on the pillow in frustration. _Why is it always the worst in the morning? Err, afternoon?_ he corrected himself.

0000000000

"Jackson!" Daniel turned from his cup of joe toward the all-too-familiar voice in his office doorway. The scowl on his face caused Mitchell to shrink back. "I was gonna ask you if you got any rest, but never mind. Looks like _someone_ got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

_More like someone got _on_ me._ Daniel went back to cradling his coffee.

"Sooooo, where's Vala?"

Daniel's head snapped back toward Mitchell so quick it nearly made him jump. "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her today, and I thought she'd be over here bugging you by now."

"Oh," he said and visibly relaxed. Ever since they started sneaking into each other's rooms at night, Daniel had been on edge. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know, even if the sleep was innocent. It was okay on the planet because they had no other choice. But here?

"So?" Mitchell contemplated the looks on Daniel's face. It went from shock to worry to relief to frustration all in the span of one second. Something was up. And it had to do with Vala.

"So what."

"So have you seen her or what?"

"Or what." Mitchell grumbled at his smart-alec reply.

"Okay, whatever." He turned to leave.

"She's probably in Sam's lab," Daniel called after him. _That voice_.

0000000000

"Vala!"

"Mitchell!"

"Sam."

"Cam."

Vala smirked. "Sam."

Sam turned to the person seated next to her. "Vala." They giggled.

"What are you in third grade? Hey Vala, Teal'c's looking for you."

"He is?" She checked her watch. "Oh, oops, I'm late for a sparring session." She sprang up and headed out the door. "See you later!"

"Well, she got enough sleep."

"Huh?"

"I just saw Jackson, sittin' there cradlin' his coffee like a newborn baby."

"But he always does that." Mitchell just shrugged his shoulders.

0000000000

Team night was going to be at O'Malley's that night. Everyone was supposed to meet up at 8. It was 5 o'clock when Vala walked into Daniel's office to find him hunched over another translation.

"Darling…" she walked up behind him and threw her arms around his chest. She placed her cheek alongside his. "I'm sleepy."

He didn't move. "Again? You just woke up a few hours ago."

"I know, but I think I slept too much. I feel so sluggish today."

"I thought you sparred with Teal'c."

"Yes, well now I'm tired again."

"Then go to bed. Just remember team night's tonight."

"I know. But I want to go to bed with you. Come take a nap with me," she whined.

"Vala, I have this translation to complete for SG-5. They need it to activate the device they found on P4X…"

"Oh, come on it can wait. That machine's probably been there for thousands of years, hasn't it? It can wait one more day."

He chose that moment to look at her. Her puppy-dog face was in full effect. "Vala."

"You know I can't sleep unless you're next to me," she continued to whine.

"It's only a nap!"

"So?"

"So?" he copied.

"So let's go to your room and nap."

"No."

"But, Daniel…"

"Go sleep on the couch over there. I'll be right here."

She pouted but acquiesced. Vala grabbed the blanket and curled up on the couch in his office. It wasn't long before her familiar snore started invading his ears. Sure, it was cute earlier. But now? He couldn't concentrate for the life of him.

His eyes drifted over to her sleeping form. A nap did sound pretty good right now. Especially since they'd be staying up late for team night. It was Mitchell's turn to plan it, and he always planned some, long-drawn out night for the five of them.

After cleaning up, Daniel walked over to the couch. Vala's face was quite peaceful. She almost looked angelic. The space on the couch next to her looked so inviting. But he couldn't join her here. Security cameras were everywhere, and someone was bound to walk in on them. And he was not about to pick her up and walk around the SGC with her in his arms.

He shook her shoulder. "Vala. Vala. I'm going to my quarters."

Daniel didn't wait for her. Sure enough, she knocked on his door a few minutes later. The sleepy look remained in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Finally decided to give in, huh?" she said quietly.

He nearly cringed. It reminded him of the voice telling him to give in this morning. She walked past him as he closed the door. Vala casually began stripping her clothes. She wasn't _actually_ trying to seduce him this time, Daniel knew, but he was still captivated by her body. _Oh god, not again_. His rational mind understood that she hated to sleep with many layers on. He was used to seeing this. This was nothing new. There was no need to get "excited."

_Yeah right!_

_Mitchell! What are you doing in my head!?_

_Pshaw. I'm the voice of reason in your head, buddy._

_Since when has Mitchell ever been the voice of reason?_

Silence followed.

_Ha._

_Okay, okay. But you know damn well he'd be eggin' you on if he knew about all this_.

_He would not._

_Would too._

_Would not._

_Would…_

"Daniel?"

The man snapped out of his silent argument with himself and looked at Vala. She was already in bed waiting for him. "Oh. Let me just set the alarm clock."

"Yes, and you also need to take off your BDUs. I can't cuddle with you otherwise." _Oh no, that's just asking for trouble._ Daniel very slowly set the alarm clock; in fact, he dragged out the process as long as he could. "Will you hurry up, please? It's cold."

He sighed. _I am not giving in. I am not giving in. This is going to be an innocent nap. We sleep together all the time and nothing ever happens. I am not giving in._

_Oh yes you are._

_Shut. Up._

The Mitchell voice chuckled.

Daniel grumbled silently to himself as he removed his jacket as requested. The pants, however, remained on. As soon as he was in bed, Vala's leg covered his thigh and her arm settled on his chest. She was none the wiser.

As Daniel lay there with her half on top of him, the sinking feeling got worse. She shifted. _Oh man_. She buried her head into his neck. Her warm breath tickled him. _Ohhh._ Minutes later, she seemed to settle in. He sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax.

_Why am I doing this to myself? She's beautiful; she obviously wants me. Face it, Daniel. You can't live without her. You can't even sleep without her. When did it get like this?_

_The minute she saved your butt at the first beachhead._

_No, it must have been before that._

_Then when she died in Ver Ega._

_No, I don't think so._

_Dammit, Jackson! Quit arguing with me about how you got here and kiss the woman already!_

He used his finger to tilt her chin up. The motion was enough to wake her out of her half-sleep. When she opened her eyes, he had already leaned down for a kiss. It pleased her more than it surprised her. She kissed back sweetly, liking where this was going.

0000000000

"Where the hell are Daniel and Vala?" Mitchell demanded.

Sam looked at her watch for the third time. 8:30. This wasn't like Daniel. Vala, maybe.

"Perhaps Vala Mal Doran has fallen asleep. She appeared tired after our sparring match today," Teal'c offered.

"So where the hell is Jackson? Wasn't he supposed to be driving the both of them?"

"Maybe we should call him," Sam suggested. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Well?"

"It's ringing." Sam frowned. "It went to voicemail."

"Call him again. Maybe he just missed it."

Sam did so. The phone rang once, then was picked up. Sam could hear a lot of shuffling on the other end. Her eyes went wide when she heard a woman's voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Vala?" Mitchell and Teal'c leaned forward in interest.

"Sam?"

"Where are you guys?"

"What? What time is it?" Sam could hear movement. Daniel seemed to groan in the background. "Oh hell. Daniel, get up. It's 8:30."

"Huh?" came his near-unconscious reply.

"We'll be right there, Sam. Sorry." Vala hung up Daniel's cell phone.

Sam started to laugh. Mitchell inquired, "What?"

"I think they both fell asleep. Together." Mitchell and Teal'c shared a look.

0000000000

Twenty minutes later, the pair finally showed up. The team attempted to hide their smirks as they walked over. "Sorry," Daniel apologized with a sheepish grin. Then he looked down and noticed there was only one chair left. He scanned the surrounding area to find that all the other chairs were occupied.

"Well what are you waiting for, Darling, sit down already!" Vala physically pushed him down into the chair. She casually sat on his lap and opened a menu. Mitchell had to stifle his laugh.

"DanielJackson." He hesitantly leaned around Vala to look at Teal'c. "Where have you been?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"We fell asleep, Darling."

"Together?" Sam and Mitchell asked in unison.

"Of course not. Daniel won't let me anywhere near him." Vala gave them a look saying they must be crazy.

"But you're sitting on him right now."

She stopped reading her menu. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "Fancy that." Daniel dropped his head. When he looked up, he gave Sam a pleading look.

Sam didn't have time to react because the waitress stepped over. She was nice enough to find Vala her own chair and save Daniel some grief. The team's food was served quickly, leaving no time for further interrogation. Daniel was secretly glad that this establishment had fast cooks. He was also glad that Vala managed to steer the conversation away from their tardiness every chance she got.

Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c decided to cut the night short. Unlike some people, they hadn't gotten enough sleep after their last mission. That was fine with Daniel – he didn't want to give them any more chances to question him. The three left Daniel and Vala alone in the parking lot.

"Well. That was… awkward," Vala commented.

"You're telling me."

"So, I'm wide awake and we have a whole night ahead of us. What do you want to do?"

"Hide."

"What for?"

"Because pretty soon Jack's gonna hear about this, and I'll never hear the end of it when he does."

"Oh come on. They don't know anything yet."

"You wanna bet?"

"Depends. What are you betting?"

"Vala."

"Daniel."

"Just… let's just go back to my place. I need to stay away from the base right now."

Vala instantly lit up. "Oooh sounds like fun!" Her expression changed to one of seduction as she moved closer to Daniel. He grinned back at her. He knew what she was thinking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poor Daniel. That's all I have to say.


End file.
